


My defeat, my victory

by pica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Un bacio arruffato il cui suono rimbomba nelle orecchie, e costringe Aomine a chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi vincere dal bisogno di rimanergli vicino, d’un tratto più forte dell’imbarazzo. Persino più forte della rabbia.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My defeat, my victory

Non c’era stata molta scelta quando quelle prime gocce di pioggia del tutto innocue avevano iniziato a bagnare il campo di gioco e le ciocche di capelli avevano iniziato a gocciolar loro sugli occhi, costringendoli a fermarsi e a guardarsi per un attimo. Aomine era sembrato piuttosto infastidito, mentre sollevava gli occhi verso il lampione, appena fuori dalla rete del campo, per controllare quanto la pioggia fosse fitta, ed effettivamente, assorbiti dal loro uno contro uno, non si erano nemmeno accorti di quanto il tempo fosse peggiorato. Ora il cielo era d’un grigio scuro e cupo, sopra le loro teste.

«Che palle» Aomine schioccò la lingua sul palato, andando a recuperare il pallone rotolato sotto al canestro. Per poco non gli scivolò di mano tanto era inzuppato.

«Proprio stasera» sbuffò Kagami, scrollandosi i capelli e correndo verso i borsoni che avevano lasciato a bordo campo. Trascinò la zip e frugò frettolosamente, finché non riuscì ad estrarre la propria felpa e quella di Aomine. Gliela porse quando questo si avvicinò.

«Direi che l’allenamento è finito» mugugnò lui a denti stretti. Gli si leggeva un profondo disappunto nelle labbra strette e negli occhi assottigliati dal fastidio e, per quanto nemmeno Kagami fosse contento di aver dovuto interrompere la loro partita, lui si lasciò invece sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito. Lo colpì sulla spalla, senza troppa forza.

«Che vuoi fare?» gli chiese.

«Che domande» Aomine lo fulminò con lo sguardo «me ne torno a casa».

«E’ lontana casa tua».

«E allora?»

«La mia è giusto a qualche isolato da qui».

Aomine gli gettò un’occhiata dubbiosa, per un attimo, e poi si chinò a raccogliere il proprio borsone, riappropriandosi di quel suo solito, fastidioso sguardo annoiato.

«E allora?» ripeté.

«Fermiamoci da me finché la pioggia non smette, no? Tanto è ora di cena, mangiamo qualcosa e poi te ne vai».

«Eh?»

«Cosa?»

«A casa tua?»

«Si, perché?»

Aomine lo guardò strano, ma Kagami non se ne lasciò stupire. Così era sempre stata la loro relazione, parecchio diversa da quella che era riuscito a creare con Himuro, meno intima, anche se ugualmente competitiva. Non avrebbe mai chiamato Aomine “fratello”, eppure lo considerava un amico, in fondo, per quanto non facessero altro che bisticciare per ogni piccola cosa. Per questo Kagami non si sorprese quando Aomine scrollò le spalle, si voltò per dargli la schiena e, quasi controvoglia, gli concesse un mugugno.

«Bah, come ti pare, ma almeno sbrighiamoci».

A quel punto Kagami si era fermato un attimo a guardarlo. I suoi capelli scuri, compattati in ciocche umide sulla nuca, le spalle già fradice di pioggia ed i polpacci ancora tesi dall’allenamento, sotto i pantaloncini. Si disse che, in fondo, la pioggia non era stata poi così male, come sorpresa.

Poi, senza nemmeno pensarci, scattò di corsa verso l’uscita del campo, colpendolo sulla testa e voltandosi a guardarlo, senza aspettarlo, ridendo.

«Facciamocela di corsa!» disse. Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di assicurarsi che l’altro l’avesse seguito, quando un lamento simile ad un grugnito trattenuto gli suggerì che Aomine, pur controvoglia, non si sarebbe lasciato battere da lui. Come sempre.

 

 

 

Entrano in casa quasi sfondando la porta, i borsoni finiscono sul pavimento, fradici, e fradici sono anche Kagami e Aomine, a corto di fiato, piegati sulle gambe all’entrata, alla ricerca di un attimo di respiro.

«Dannato» lamenta Kagami «dovevi proprio farla tutta così veloce?»

«Aah, taci Taiga, ti ho battuto anche se non sapevo la strada, altrimenti ti avrei seminato a occhi chiusi» ghigna Aomine.

«Non credo proprio, e comunque non mi hai battuto, alla porta sono arrivato prima io».

«Mi hai quasi sbattuto giù dalle scale! Quello era chiaramente un fallo».

«Eeh? Vogliamo parlare delle borse? Mi hai fatto portare la palla e tutto il resto, facile correre senza pesi addosso».

Aomine mugugna scuotendo il capo e agitando una mano a mezz’aria.

«Devi sempre lamentarti, i veri uomini li sopportano senza lagne dei pesi co-»

Ma non riesce a finire.

Sarà forse perché non se lo aspettava affatto, o perché, per qualche assurda ragione che non vuole conoscere, qualcosa in fondo gli dice di lasciarlo fare, ma quando le dita di Kagami si chiudono prepotentemente attorno al suo polso e lo strattonano nuovamente vicino a lui, non ha il tempo né la possibilità di muovere un muscolo per opporsi. Finisce a sbattere contro il suo petto, le braccia che d’istinto si sollevano per far da muro fra sé ed il rosso, gli occhi sgranati, lo sguardo sorpreso e, prima ancora che possa elaborare il resto, le labbra umide di Kagami premute contro le proprie.

«Oi!» lo spinge indietro con uno strattone, lasciandolo sbattere contro la porta. È infuriato, sente le guance bollire ed il respiro che tarda a tornare, non sa nemmeno più perché. Kagami, ritrovando l’equilibrio, lo guarda senza rimorso.

«Che cazzo era?» gli chiede Aomine, la voce raschiata dalla rabbia.

«Scusa» è la risposta, ma non è difficile capire che Kagami non intenda affatto essere scusato. Vorrebbe solo farlo di nuovo.

«Scusa- scusa cosa?! Cosa cazzo ti è preso?» sbotta.

«E dai, Aomine, non te la prendere» ribatte Kagami, abbassandosi distrattamente a raccogliere il proprio borsone da terra. Non è dispiaciuto. Almeno gli ha tolto quell’espressione perennemente scocciata dal muso, la considera già una piccola vittoria. «Certo che sei una testa calda quando ti ci metti».

E, a quanto pare, l’ultimo commento è la goccia che fa traboccare il minuscolo vaso della pazienza di Aomine.

«Ma senti, tu, mi stai prendendo per il culo o cosa? Io me ne vado» sbotta, e lo fa davvero.

Eppure una mano lo ferma. Una mano grande, dita forti attorno al suo gomito. Di nuovo. Ma con meno insistenza, questa volta.

E Aomine è già pronto a mollargli una gomitata sul naso e a lasciarlo da solo con le sue trovate idiote, eppure, quando si volta, quel che vede non è decisamente ciò che si aspettava.

Kagami ricambia il suo sguardo, immobile nella sua serietà, gli occhi che, fissi su di lui, lo cercano senza fretta, eppure insistenti a modo loro. Le sue labbra, però, non mentono quando soffia «Rimani».

Quel che succede dopo, contro ogni aspettativa, è un bacio arruffato e interrotto da mani che esplorano, pur non sapendo esattamente dove cercare, e si aggrappano disperate a capelli o rimasugli di vestiti. Un bacio arruffato il cui suono rimbomba nelle orecchie, e costringe Aomine a chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi vincere dal bisogno di rimanergli vicino, d’un tratto più forte dell’imbarazzo. Persino più forte della rabbia.

Si sente indietreggiare, ma non ha nemmeno voglia di domandarsi dove lo porterà questo suo fidarsi ciecamente. Ad ogni modo non ha bisogno di chiederselo, quando i cuscini morbidi del divano che impattano contro la schiena gli forniscono una risposta più che esaustiva.

E poi, in un attimo, le labbra di Kagami sfuggono via.

Solleva l’addome ed impunta i gomiti sul divano, cercandolo frettolosamente con lo sguardo, e quasi tira un sospiro di sollievo quando lo ritrova lì davanti, in piedi, fra le sue gambe. E solo ora si accorge di essere quasi caduto, nella frenesia, e di esser finito con le gambe sollevate sul bracciolo del divano, la schiena sui cuscini ed i piedi penzoloni.

Kagami s’intrufola fra le sue cosce ed un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena.

«Non fai più lo scontroso?» ghigna, guardandolo dall’alto. È troppo per Aomine, che scatta ad afferrargli una spalla e a trascinarlo verso di sé, mezzo piegato sul suo addome scoperto. Nella foga gli morde il labbro, scambiandolo per un bacio.

«Aggressivo come al solito» commenta Kagami, quasi deliziato.

«Taci, Taiga, se non vuoi che me ne vada davvero».

«Ma se sono bastati gli occhi dolci a conquistarti, chi vuoi prendere in giro?» e dopo un breve, furbo sorriso, è lui che questa volta lo afferra per la spalla, spingendolo all’indietro ed inchiodando di nuovo la sua schiena al divano. Gli divora le labbra, spinto dall’urgenza di toccarlo ovunque, di ammutolirlo per un attimo così che ci sia solo il suono dei loro baci, adesso, a riempire l’aria.

Non passa molto prima che le sue mani scivolino lungo il petto, tracciando la linea degli addominali, prima di sfiorare il cordino dei suoi pantaloncini bagnati di pioggia. Gli lascia un ultimo bacio fugace e poi si allontana, scivola indietro, finendo in ginocchio e trascinando con sé i pantaloni ed i boxer di Aomine, sfilandoli senza gentilezza.

«Taiga..!» c’è quasi urgenza nella sua voce, quando si impunta sui gomiti e lo cerca. Kagami solleva gli occhi, solo per dare un’occhiata alla sua esitazione, nascosta dietro un’improvvisata, poco credibile, espressione di disappunto.

Kagami attende qualche istante. Sa bene che, se non avesse voluto andare oltre, Aomine non avrebbe esitato a farglielo capire con le maniere forti. Gli basta quel suo silenzio persistente ed ansimante ad ottenere il permesso.

«Allora, lo vuoi o no?» domanda, quasi spazientito, e Aomine risponde digrignando per un momento i denti e gettando di nuovo la schiena all’indietro, esponendo tutto quanto il corpo nudo.

Kagami non ha bisogno d’altro. China il capo e lo prende fra le labbra, all’estremità, assaggiandolo piano con la lingua prima di spingerlo più a fondo. La prima frizione costringe Aomine a sollevare un braccio per nascondere frettolosamente un gemito dietro al gomito, e farlo morire lì. Kagami chiude gli occhi e si sente già bruciare il petto e l’inguine, dal desiderio. Gli afferra con foga le cosce nude ed inizia a muovere le labbra su e giù lungo il membro turgido del compagno, con una certa delicatezza quasi fuori luogo, all’inizio, che tuttavia ben presto inizia a trovare un suo ritmo costante, sempre più incalzante. Le dita spingono nella pelle di Aomine, mischiando gli ansiti di piacere a quelli di un delizioso, passeggero dolore, e ben presto si infilano fin sotto le sue natiche, sollevandogli il bacino per imprimere più forza ad ogni spinta.

Non lo lascia venire, però, quando sente i gemiti farsi appena più profondi, prolungati, come sospiri d’estasi. Lascia scivolare via le labbra e getta un’occhiata ad Aomine, e lui nemmeno si solleva più per rinfacciargli di aver smesso, troppo preso dall’eccitazione che gli toglie il fiato. Si limita solamente a togliere il braccio da sopra il viso e a lanciargli un’occhiata, quando sente rumori di cassetti che si aprono e s’accorge che Kagami sta cercando qualcosa nel mobiletto accanto al divano. Lo osserva afferrare un contenitore cilindrico ed una scatola di preservativi, e decide di non soffermarsi a guardare oltre, mentre ne indossa uno.

«Porca puttana…» mugugna invece, sollevando nuovamente gli occhi al soffitto.

«Che c’è?» per un attimo il tono di Kagami suona sinceramente preoccupato.

Aomine scuote il capo. Non c’è niente, a dir la verità. È solo che non capisce come si sia finiti in questo modo, quale sia la catena di azioni e reazioni che ha portato ad un esito tanto inaspettato. Cosa sta facendo? Sta per farsi scopare davvero da uno come lui? Scuote il capo di nuovo. Lo odia. Però, per amor di completezza, deve aggiungere che fino ad ora non è stato per niente male.

«Vuoi darti una mossa, Taiga?» sbuffa.

Kagami non risponde, ma per quanto ne sa Aomine, potrebbe star annuendo e sorridendo come uno scemo, come fa di solito in momenti del tutto inaspettati. È solo che a un certo punto sente il suo dito fresco e bagnato di lubrificante massaggiarlo fra le natiche, e perde qualsiasi cognizione del qui ed ora. Getta il capo indietro, trattenendo a stento un respiro che - lo sa benissimo - lo tradirebbe immediatamente sfiatando in un gemito.

Il dito di Kagami affonda lentamente dentro di lui, facendosi strada fra muscoli eccessivamente tesi, ed il rosso gli allarga di un poco di più le gambe. Alla fine, quando non c’è più spazio da riempire, si ferma per un attimo ed abbassa di nuovo la testa e, prima di ritirare il dito, inizia a leccargli di nuovo il membro, sulla punta.

«Ah-» Aomine non può farci nulla, questa volta, quando il dito affonda per la seconda volta, spingendo un poco più a fondo, e la sua lingua lo stimola di nuovo dove poco fa aveva lasciato nient’altro che frustrazione.  Prima ancora che si sia abituato alla violazione, un secondo dito si accompagna al primo, costretto a spingere per farsi strada dentro di lui.

Aomine stringe le labbra e lascia morire un ansito in gola, come fosse il ringhio di una belva. Fa talmente male e talmente bene che gli gira la testa, e vorrebbe solo saltare al collo di Kagami e morderlo fino a farlo svenire, e baciarlo fino a consumarlo. Non riesce più nemmeno a chiedersi perché.

E poi le dita diventano tre, le spinte iniziano a farsi più insistenti, più meccaniche, ed i muscoli si rilassano attorno alla sua mano, lasciandola entrare, quasi invitandola. E alla fine, per la terza volta, Kagami si ferma. Estrae le dita, guadagnandone un mugugno contrariato e sorpreso, da parte di Aomine - ma non gli lascia il tempo di meravigliarsi ulteriormente. Lo afferra per le cosce, si alza in piedi, e trascina il suo bacino verso il proprio, sollevandolo sopra al bracciolo del divano.

Aomine, per un istante, trattiene il respiro. Ma non chiude gli occhi. Lo fissa come lo fisserebbe sul campo di gioco, lo fissa all’unico scopo di sfidarlo, per quanto l’incertezza gli divori gli occhi.

E Kagami non si lascia pregare. Spinge il bacino in avanti e lo penetra, senza fretta, lasciandosi scivolare dentro di lui e gettando il testa all’indietro, a labbra schiuse.

«Ah…» lascia sfuggire un gemito prolungato, stringendo le dita sulle cosce di Aomine, prima di iniziare a spingere. Non c’è prepotenza nei suoi movimenti, né nel modo in cui, ogni tanto, riapre gli occhi ed abbassa lo sguardo per incontrare il viso di Aomine, e trovarlo complice, contratto in un gemito di piacere.

«Aomine» lo chiama, ad un certo punto, piegandosi sopra al suo busto. Si lecca le labbra e poi bacia le sue. Aomine chiude gli occhi, serra le dita attorno ai suoi capelli e cerca il suo collo, per morderglielo, finalmente. Kagami soffoca una risata roca ed affonda ancora, gemendo assieme a lui, poi gli afferra una mano con urgenza e la trascina giù, guidandola verso il suo membro irrigidito.

«Toccati» gli soffia ad un orecchio, ed in fondo sa che Aomine sta arrossendo, nascosto contro la sua guancia, e che se la situazione fosse un’altra l’avrebbe già scalciato via come un animale inferocito. Ma le labbra gli si piegano quando, silenziosamente, sente le sue dita scivolare sopra l’erezione, retta contro il proprio addome, e poi iniziare a masturbarsi a piccolo singhiozzi, fra un gemito e l’altro. Aomine viene in pochi istanti, svuotandosi contro l’addome di Kagami ed artigliando la sua spalla, trascinandolo giù per divorargli le labbra, pur di non urlare. Kagami si accascia su di lui e continua a spingere fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo. Non ha alcuna vergogna a riversagli un ultimo, prolungato e profondo gemito contro la guancia, prima di scivolare sul suo corpo, esausto.

Rimangono immobili per diversi minuti, umidi di pioggia, di sudore e di chissà che altro. Kagami raccoglie le braccia attorno alle sue spalle ed alterna i propri respiri ai suoi, chiudendo gli occhi, per un po’, assaporando il silenzio e quel che rimane del loro piacere.

«Oi, Kagami, sei pesante» mugugna Aomine. È già tornato il solito ingrato.

«Mmh» Kagami ride pigramente e stringe ancora più forte le braccia attorno al suo collo. Sa che non è infastidito sul serio. Quando è arrabbiato lo chiama Taiga, o stupido, o idiota. Questa volta, era solo Kagami.

«Mi hai sentito?»

Lo ha sentito, ma non vuole spostarsi lo stesso. Al contrario, solleva il collo, gli lancia un’occhiata e impunta i gomiti a lato delle sue spalle, ciondolando la testa sopra alla sua.

«Di’ un po’» ha un sorrisetto sulle labbra che non promette niente di buono, e questo Aomine lo capisce subito «era la tua prima volta, vero?»

Deve aver fatto centro, perché sotto di lui Aomine allontana immediatamente lo sguardo, arricciando le labbra in un mezzo broncio a stento trattenuto. «Ma vuoi farti i cazzi tuoi?» ringhia.

«Era giusto per chiedere» Kagami solleva le spalle. «Secondo me non hai nemmeno mai visto paio di tette, se non sulle riviste porno».

«Secondo me adesso ti spacco il muso, se non stai zitto».

«Ah, ecco l’Aomine che conosco. Eh, Mine-chan?»

Ride sopra di lui, intercettando giusto in tempo una gomitata da parte sua. Gli si getta addosso e non la smette più di ridere, ed Aomine non la smette più di minacciarlo delle morti più assurde, e la loro diventa una lotta di braccia e gambe che presto li fa scivolare giù dal divano, distesi sul pavimento, nudi ed aggrovigliati in un abbraccio frenetico.

E alla fine, senza preavviso, anche la risata di Aomine arriva a riempire l’aria.

Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, in fin dei conti. Kagami gli aveva già ridato vita una volta, e avrebbe continuato per tante altre ancora. Per ora può lasciarsi anche vincere da uno come lui; dopotutto, una sconfitta o due non potranno certo abbatterlo, se questo sarà il frutto di ogni suo cedimento.


End file.
